The Puppy
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: Question; how long can Percy hide a puppy without Annabeth finding out?


**A/N: Well, this shall be my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! I happened to be thinking "Hm, I've never wrote a Percy Jackson fanfic" and "OMG PUPPY" so you can see how I thought of this. And of course, Percabeth forever! And on Valentine's Day, of course!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick. **

Percy was always a bit impulsive, from childhood until now. So naturally, when he saw possibly the most adorable creature on the face of the Earth, he had to have it. The tiny golden lab had huge brown eyes that Percy just couldn't say no to.

Strangely enough, the idea of possibly consulting Annabeth hadn't even crossed Percy's mind. Three years ago, Percy and Annabeth had decided to move to Chicago and live in the normal world. They occasionally had to kill a few monsters and had saved Museum of Science and Industry more than once, but no biggie, right? They were going to be married in a few months, and everything was...perfect. Annabeth's job as an architect was going well, and neither one of them had seen as much of a chimera in a month, so Percy figured a puppy would just make things even more perfect. After all, nobody could hate such a fluffy little puppy.

It wasn't until after Percy had purchased all the necessary products at Petco that he realized Annabeth may not be on board with the idea of a puppy. He could hear her now, lecturing him on the responsibilities of owning a pet...but it was too late now. This was Percy's puppy (and Annabeth's too, of course) and was not going to give it up. The fluffball beside him was growing on him.

Percy pulled into the driveway of the small house he had purchased with Annabeth. He was thankful Annabeth's car wasn't already parked in the driveway.

Percy swung open the door of the car quickly, grabbing the bag of dog food and the plastic bag full of other doggie related products and raced into the house. After managed to unlock the door, he dropped the bags and went to grab the puppy. He had fallen asleep in the ride home, and Percy was in a minor state of distress once he realized he may have to wake him up.

Once Percy and puppy both entered the house, Percy realized he had to act fast. He gave the puppy some water and food before peering out the window to make sure Annabeth wasn't home yet. He hauled all of the puppy's toys, bed, and other miscellany into the first bedroom.

Yes, Percy Jackson, who had saved the world twice, slayed a number of monsters and had defeated many a villain was hiding a puppy from his girlfriend. And he intended on keeping it that way.

So when Annabeth pulled into the driveway, Percy went into a state of panic. Picking up the puppy (whom Percy had just christened Jasper), he raced to the first bedroom and plopped the puppy onto his bed. Jasper stated at him with wide eyes as he sprinted to kitchen and retrieved his food and water.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," he whispered. He grabbed one of the architecture magazines Annabeth left in the bedside stand for guests and opened it up. "If you have to...you know...do it on this, okay?"

The sound of the door opening caused Percy to jump as Annabeth called out "Percy?"

He shut the door quickly and ran out to greet his beautiful soon to be wife. Stray pieces of hair weed falling from her ponytail and her eyes held a look of tiredness. "Hey Wise Girl," Percy said, hugging her. She hugged him back, but instead responding back with the usual 'Hey, Seaweed Brain,' she asked "What were you doing in the hallway? You always greet me by the door."

Percy mentally cringed as he replied back with a "Bathroom."

::

It was 12:17 am.

Percy needed to let Jasper outside to do his thing.

Once Percy arrived to the first bedroom, it was evident that Jasper had paid him no heed and had left...a surprise on the floor, instead of in the magazine. He groaned, put a leash on Jasper and walked outside. After he came back in, cleaned up the floor, and let Jasper resume into his previous slumber. When he returned to bed, Annabeth asked "Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"I could've sworn I heard the front door open..."

"I went outside."

Bad choice of words. Annabeth was in a full fledged panic. "Please tell me you did NOT use the bathroom outside, Perseus Jackson, or I swear to the gods if anybody saw you-"

"No no no no no!" Percy responded in an equal panic. "I went outside afterward."

"Oh, thank the GODS!" She sighed in relief, and rolled over to go back to bed.

::

It was day three, and Percy still hadn't told Annabeth about Jasper. In all honesty, Percy felt horrible. This was...madness. Not only did he feel guilty for hiding all this from Annabeth, but poor Jasper was also quite confused. After Annabeth had left for work, Percy allowed him roam about the house as her pleased, but as soon as Annabeth pulled into the driveway, it was to the bedroom for Jasper. Percy was at least thankful he could moniter Jasper during the day, seeing as he worked online.

But then, disaster struck in Wednesday. Percy had entirely forgotten that Annabeth was arriving home that day, so after he cleaned up a mess that Jasper made (Percy really had to housebreak him sooner it later) he entered the kitchen to discover a positively furious Annabeth Chase and a happy Jasper, who was wriggling about the floor and wagging his tail. His jaw dropped in absolute horror.

When Annabeth spoke, her voice was eerily calm. "So, when were you planning on informing me about the puppy you've been hiding?"

Gaping, Percy asked "How did you know that I hadn't got him today?"

"Honestly, Seaweed Brain," she rolled her eyes "I knew you were hiding something, you've been jittery and on edge all week. But a puppy?"

"I swear to the gods, I was going to tell you soon about Jasper, but I-"

"Jasper has to go Percy," Annabeth spoke with a tone of finality. Percy stared at the puppy.

"But, Annabeth," he tried for a final time "I love him. Jasper is...like my child."

"I'm sorry, Percy, but that name HAS to go. No way am I letting MY puppy walk around with a name like Jasper."

Percy was agog "You mean..."

"Oh, come on Seaweed Brain, like I would send some poor, sweet puppy out on the streets? I'm insulted you thought I would do such a thing."

"But what's wrong with the name Jasper?"

"Please, its so old fashioned! What about Archimedes, that's much better!"

Percy winced "Really? Because I was thinking, as a back up name, Dylan."

Annabeth shook her head "Its too common. How about Bernardo?"

"Over my dead body! Wade!"

"Really, Percy? That's so obvious, what about Victor?"

Just as Percy opened his mouth, a familiar reason cut him off "Enough of that, both of you."

Percy jumped a mile before coming to. "Oh, thank God, its just you."

Annabeth appeared uncomfortable "Nico, must you Shadow Travel to our house every time we have an argument?"

"Yeah, Nico, I'm starting to think you'll hope if Annabeth and I split, you'll make off with Annabeth," Percy chuckled. Nico blushed slightly.

"So, anyways, how about I offer a name?" Nico asked. Percy and Annabeth stared blankly at the boy. He sighed "What about Osiris?"

Percy smiled and Annabeth said "That's a great idea, Nico! Thanks!"

"Always happy to help the both of you," Nico started walking towards the shadows.

"Osiris," Percy said, holding up the puppy. "I like it. You have to admit, that one badass name."

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled, patting the pupp-Osiris- on the head.

It was at this point Nico cackled maniacally and shouted "VICTORY TO HADES!" Annabeth and Percy whipped their heads over to where Nico had let out this particular exclaimation, but indeed, Nico was gone.

Annabeth's eyes widened "Oh, DAMN IT."

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

Annabeth looked at Osiris who was wriggling about in Percy's arms "We just makes our puppy after the Egyptian god of DEATH."

"Does...this count as...blasphemy?"

"Gods I hope not. Because I LIKE that name."

"So do I." Percy smiled. He sat Osiris on the floor and kissed Annabeth. "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too, Percy."

**A/N: I just HAD to have a Percabeth kiss! So in case you were wondering about the names Annabeth and Percy were suggesting, Annabeth was recommending names of architects and Percy was using names with the meaning water, or something of that nature. Thanks for reading, sorry if the characters were OOC, and please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
